Love a La Mode
by Cumcakesxxxx
Summary: What happens when L becomes the new “best customer” at the bakery college student Light is working at? Can a dropped vanilla cone really be the only tool fate needs to weave two hearts, so different, together…to the point of love? LxLight


_**LxLight**_

Title: Love a La Mode

Summary: What happens when L becomes the new "best customer" at the bakery college student Light is working at? Can a dropped vanilla cone really be the only tool fate needs to weave two hearts so different together…to the point of love? LxLight

_Perverts, fluff, yaoi, lemons, aprons, and awkward situations ensue._

Chapter one info….:

**Rated K**

(Overall Story Rating: **M)**

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT!! Rights go to Tsugumi Ohba, and the producers, ect.!!

I claim to own or have created NOTHING but the story line for this fan-fiction. This is entirely fan-made and relates in no way to the original creators, ect.

--Also, THIS IS LxLIGHT. If you are not a fan of yaoi, BL, or Seme!L/Uke!Light, then I suggest you leave this fiction untouched.

**WARNING: **Chapter one majiorly sucks, so allow me some time to make things better!! I'm not as talented as some of you, and cannot manage to hook people with only one or two chapters…I need time, but I swear! I will work SO hard on this to make it fun if you give me the chance!

* * *

**Love a La Mode**

Chapter 1: Fate a la Mode:

The first day was like iced tea.

Summer was just beginning to peak behind the clouds and moisture, but April's rain was still seeping a little into May. And lucky for fate, the bakery just east of L's apartment complex had just begun to serve ice-cream again!!

If L were the one to be narrarating this story he might say something like, "It all started with a one-scoop vanilla ice-cream waffle cone", or maybe even, "it all started with that bakery just 15 minutes east of my small apartment complex, bordering the city".

Reason? L is a criminal investigator, so if he were to describe this time he would chose to go right to the "important" details: where did it take place, what tools or objects played important parts, etcetera…. But by choosing to take things this way L wouldn't really be being as thorough as would think.

By beginning with describing the day, I've almost gotten into detail _how_ fate led L to the bakery that day…

See, it all lied in the weather. Because it surely couldn't have manipulated a little girl's hands, an ice cream scoop, or the fact that the dreaded owner of the bakery was busy that particular morning and took off.

Yup, fate is nature, so it could only play with nature.

So, that day was like iced tea. And, iced tea has ice in it. Hence the name "iced" tea. And what is ice? Slippery of course!

So when L excited his apartment complex to head over to headquarters so that he could retrieve some important information on some wacko with a severed head fetish (Whoo! Run-on sentence!), and slinked in that sloth-like manner over to the bus stop, he slipped.

Now, despite his crude posture L is very coordinated. And just what caused him to slip must've been too small to even be seen with the naked eye. But, it was enough to cause him to go crashing hard onto the sidewalk, enough to break skin and give him a minor cut on the side of his head.

So, taking into consideration it was middle May, not a speck of snow or ice littered the heated pavement, and not one puddle still lingered on that particular sidewalk, one could only conclude that that day was slippery.

But that could really hardly matter to the droopy eyed detective, because despite the odds, L _still_ had a bleeding cut.

So he headed in to quickly wrap up the damage and then head off….but by the time he was done he had missed the bus.

Lucky day, huh?

Soo, what to do…Well, L wasn't exactly what you'd call "fit"; lanky, spent most of his time indoors staring at a computer screen, nibbling on his thumb, causing his forehead permanent "thinking creases", and eating sweets, but he still managed to stay thin, even in an almost sickly way. So despite L's unhealthy ways he still had a bicycle. So, maybe he could ride that to the building!

But getting soaked in April rain and never being cared for had caused the bike to,-get ready for this- rust.

So, I guess it's pretty safe to say by now that this was some pretty crappy iced tea.

Stuffing his left hand in some frumpy jeans, L lifted his thumb to his mouth gnawing on the digit thoughtfully. L was a master at fast and logical thinking, but he still couldn't think of another way to get to the building. Call friends? No, L was socially inept. Wait for the next bus? Damn thing didn't come in another hour and a half. Drive his own car? He didn't own one.

So the laid back man had come to his only conclusion. Taking the bus usually cut a fair amount of time off his trip to headquarters or the station, but he'd have to walk.

L's apartment was in the suburbs, only about a fifteen minute walk from where the city began with some family-owned shops and restaurants and such. There was bound to be another bus stop around there, and all he needed to do was check the time and he'd get a ride. So the man began on his way to the city in a half-hearted strut.

Things began to look more interesting as the minutes passed by, and as a result L had gotten hungry crossing at least two ramen stands. But ramen was salty. L liked sweet. Crepes, maybe? Now where to get some crepes?

L seemed like a lizard in the crowd of joyful, apple-cheeked townsfolk. The girls in their plaid summer dresses and pigtails, the boys in pressed, fresh short-sleeves. All with skin brushed by the sun, and energy like crashing sea tides.

The pale-skinned slob brushed past many wandering, wierded-out eyes. But he paid them no heed. He was not the type of guy to take into consideration his public reputation

So he didn't mind the way people looked at him when he crouched down and eyed the fateful scene from his place low to the ground.

A little girl with soft brown waves on her head cried and tugged on her mom's hand, using her other hand to point to the scene that caused her distress: the lump of vanilla, whose place atop a creamy waffle cone was now bare, was resting on the ground, melting into the cracks of the sidewalk.

Just as the mother was about to escort her child back into the bakery to get another cone, the sound of a small bell tingle sounded and a teenage boy, no older than 16 or 17 stepped out, and kneeling down to her level, appointed the girl with a brand new vanilla cone; this time, with sprinkles.

_Cheap skate. Where's the cherry?_

Her lower lip peeked out from her top, and the little girl stifled further sobs, thanking the young man when her mother addressed her to do so. Then she latched her stubby fingers onto the base and galloped away with a cheerful bounce licking at the frozen treat.

Breaking his attention away from the child, L quickly turned his head to look up at the boy who stood still with a fond smile, seemingly enjoying the sight of the little girl enjoying the ice-cream.

Soft red-brown locks brushed tender looking cheeks when a mellifluous early summer breeze chose then to pass. The boy slid his tongue out slightly, to lightly dampen his supple lips. Then, with a final faint titter (which L found to be quite euphonic), the beauty turned his slender body and reentered the bakery.

L popped his head up and stared at the bakery door in a curious puppy manner.

He brushed his thumb against dead-looking lips, and suddenly his face came alight with joy.

_Bakeries have sweets!_ He exclaimed in his head as stood up to enter the shop.

* * *

Okay, I understand that chapter one **sucks** and is _**incredibly cheesy**_. Dx But that's what happens when I take a shot at humor and try to write pointedly, so review and give me some tips to better myself, okay!?

Anyway, so that's chapter one, I won't continue if it's not very interesting, so please tell me what you think, and what I can do to make it more fun!

Also, I know...bakerys _don't_ serve ice-cream...but lets just forget that little point for the sake of the story. xD

Oki doki, on that note,

With hearts, stars, and rainbow frogs,

_Haa-chan!_


End file.
